horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbie Dreams
Barbie Dreams is a song by Trinidadian-American rapper Nicki Minaj. It was released on August 14, 2018, as the third single for her fourth studio album Queen. Lyrics Uh, mmm, kyuh R.I.P. to B.I.G. Classic shit I'm lookin' for a n***a to give some babies A handful of Weezy, sprinkle of Dave East Man, I ain't got no type like Jxmmi and Swae Lees But if he can't fuck three times a night, peace! I tried to fuck 50 for a powerful hour But all that n***a wanna do is talk Power for hours B-beat the pussy up, make sure it's a K-O Step your banks up like you're movin' that yayo Somebody go and make sure Karrueche okay, though I heard she think I'm tryna give the coochie to Quavo They always wanna beat it up, goon up the pussy Man, maybe I should let him autotune up the pussy All these Bow Wow Challenge n***as lyin' and shit Man, these Fetty Wap n**as stay eyein' my shit Drake worth a hundred mill, he always buyin' me shit But I don't know if the pussy wet or if he cryin' and shit Meek still be in my DMs, I be havin' to duck him "I used to pray for times like this" face-ass when I fuck him Man, Uzi is my baby, he ain't takin' a L But he took it literally when I said "Go to hell" Used to fuck with Young Thug, I ain't addressin' this shit C-caught him in my dressing room, stealin' dresses and shit I used to give this n***a with a lisp tests and shit How you want the pu-thy? Can't say your S's and shit, uh Dreams of fuckin' one of these little rappers I'm just playin', but I'm sayin' (Barbie dreams) Dreams of fuckin' one of these little rappers I'm just playin', but I'm sayin' (B-B-B-Barbie dreams) Dreams of fuckin' one of these little rappers I'm just playin', but I'm sayin' (B-B-B-Barbie, B-B-B-Barbie dreams) Dreams of fuckin' one of these little rappers (Barbie dreams) I'm just playin', but I'm sayin' I remember when I used to have a crush on Special Ed Shoutout Desiigner 'cause he made it out of special ed You wanna fuck me, you gotta give some special head 'Cause this pussy have these n***as on some special meds Like Mike Tyson, he was bitin' my shit Talkin' 'bout, "Yo, why you got these n***as fightin' and shit?" On the, on the real, I should make these n***as scrap for the pussy Young M.A and Lady Luck, get the strap for this pussy, uh And I woulda had Odell Beckham bangin' the cake 'Til I saw him hoppin' out of cars dancin' to Drake I been a five-star bitch, man, word to Gotti I'ma do that n***a Future dirty, word to Scottie Had to cancel DJ Khaled, boy, we ain't speakin' Ain't no fat n***a tellin' me what he ain't eatin' YG and The Game with the hammer yellin', "Gang! Gang!" This ain’t what I meant when I said a gang bang Tekashi want a ménage, I said "tre-way" Curved him and went the Kim and Kanye way Em, cop the Barbie Dreamhouse, then you can play the part I-I ain't tryna bust it open in a trailer park Dreams of fuckin' one of these little rappers I'm just playin', but I'm sayin' (Barbie dreams) Dreams of fuckin' one of these little rappers I'm just playin', but I'm sayin' (B-B-B-Barbie dreams) Dreams of fuckin' one of these little rappers I'm just playin', but I'm sayin' (B-B-B-Barbie, B-B-B-Barbie dreams) Dreams of fuckin' one of these little rappers (Barbie dreams) I'm just playin', but I'm sayin' (B-B-B-Barbie dreams) (Barbie Dreams) I'm just playin', but I'm sayin' (B-B-B-Barbie, B-B-B-Barbie dreams) You know I'm all 'bout them dollars I be supportin' them scholars I let him give me some brain, but he wanted me to ride it So I said, "Fuck it, I'm in" He wanna cut like a trim And if he act like he know, I let him fuck it again I got them bars, I'm indicted I'm poppin', I'm uninvited I said, "Just lick on the clitoris, n***a, don't fuckin' bite it" I ride his dick in a circle I turn Stefan into Urkel I go arounds and arounds and I'ma go down in slow motion The-then I pick it up, look at it I said, "Daddy, come get at it," uh Yellow brick road, he said that I am a wiz at it Yeah, they want it, want it You know I flaunt it, flaunt it I'm a trendsetter, everything I do, they do Yeah, I put 'em up on it, on it ¡Dimelo, papi, papi! Yo quiero sloppy, sloppy I'll give it to you if you beat it up like Pacqui, Pacqui I-I-I-I'ma kill 'em with the shoe No ceiling is in the roof And I'm big, give me the loot Twelve cylinders in the coupe I get dome with the chrome, no tellin' when I'ma shoot I just bang, bang, bang, real killas is in my group Gorillas is in my unit, vacationin' where it's humid And I shine, shine, shine, got diamonds all in my Cubans I'm in LA Times more than when n***as lootin' And my flow spit crack, I think that n***a usin' He done bodied everybody, in closing, these bitches losin' Usin', usin' up, a bitch movin' No, I ain't stuttered and no, I ain't Ruben Damn, a bitch snoozin' Shoutout to my Jews, l'chaim, Rick Rubin Big fat titties, yes, they be protrudin' I be like, fuck 'em, fuck 'em, bring the lube in I be like, fuck 'em, fuck 'em, bring the lube in Why It Sucks # The point of the song is to diss other rappers. However, Nicki Minaj has stated that she is not trying to actually diss any of these rappers and this song is not supposed to be a diss towards them. This ruins the sole purpose of the song. # The music video is very boring and is just Nicki rapping with puppets as well as posing. # The flow is very boring # The instrumental is literally just "Blues and Pants" by James Brown slowed down with nothing added to it. # Nicki shouts out Desiigner and Fetty Wap, who are terrible rappers. Music Video Nicki Minaj - Barbie Dreams Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Boring Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production